goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyarorain
Move function Kyaro, for future reference, there's a "move" function in MediaWiki. Just click the tab at the top marked "move" (no surprises here!), type in the new location for the article and a reason for the more, and it'll move the page for you and leave a redirect at the old page. Nifty, huh? ...Feel free to slap me across the face if I ever say "nifty" again. 16:49, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Monobook.css? I just looked at your contribs at Wikipedia and found that apparently at last Christmas you made and fiddled around with some strange Monobook.css page. I'm really curious as to what exactly that does, and where you might have learned about it; if it's something that can help one edit, I might want to consider it for myself. AFAIK, Hinoa had something similar, but maybe I'm wrong... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:59, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :: Honestly, I don't remember so well. I just fiddled with it because there was some notification thing on Wikipedia I didn't want and that was the way to remove it. Customising my Wikipedia experience, I guess, and entirely done using instructions because I'm not really a Wiki expert. But anyway, I guess that's what it for. Kyarorain 19:42, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Isaac I see you added a cropped version of Isaac from SSB. Do you have a source from where you got the image? Can I PLEASE have it? If you took the picture yourself, could you upload a less blurry one? Thanks. --24.6.103.162 00:56, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Looks like Kyarorain here got the image from another user on GameFAQs, some user called Amuri. You should go to Golden Sun Universe to see a bunch of other images... And we'll have clearer images in the near future as other people make them, of course. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Forum members We need more members for the forums! Asakura Yoh 23:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, I'm Alex. goldensun were can i buy goldensun: lost age--Whiskie 19:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I visited Adepts of Weyard recently and saw your page on Golden Sun and the real world. I e-mailed you about it, but you never replied so I'm not sure if you got it. But I noticed you had to compromise for a similar sounding town when looking for a Kibombo parallel. There is, in fact, a town called kibombo, but it's really small so it only shows up on very detailed maps. It can be found in the middle of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. I also just found out the origin of Yepp's songs, I must go edit the page if I can... Adepts of Weyard Hey, Kyarorain, I was looking at your Adepts of Weyard site the other day, and I gotta say it's hilarious XD I love it! I just wanted to let you know :3 You may see me around Temple of Kraden too ;) This guy speaks true. The MSTings really take the ball though, followed by the Diaries then the Alex tortures. Need more of the MSTs though. Tanooki1432 01:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Shipping article Sorry about what just happened there; I honestly didn't even touch the bit with the categories. I have no idea why my edit deleted them. Fortunately it seems to have been a one-time thing since my subsequent edits haven't affected the categories. Still, really weird. 17:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) NIWA Stuff Maybe you don't know about this discussion about moving the wiki to NIWA that's been happening at my talk page, or maybe you do. Regardless, I'll try to summarize why doing so comes across as a good idea: less advertisements, a page-size setup that does not restrict the content of each article into one third of the browser screen, not having every image in every page on the site have an "Added by user" line in its thumbnail summary, and getting away from that obnoxious Rich Text editor. In order for this to go through, however, the NIWA guys need me to get the opinions of the people who edit the wiki in general, so if you come here to my talk page to post, that would be hugely appreciated. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC)